Through Soccer and Sympathy Comes Love: Sequel
by Shorty
Summary: *This is the revised version* There's a little over devolped conflict, what to do......
1. Default Chapter Title

Sequel to Through Soccer and Sympathy Come Love  
Painful Secrets  
  
Disclaimer: Do you know what else is a pain? Disclaimers!!! Do you know why???? Well Shorty doesn't own Digimon!! Shorty owns Eve!!! She's basically me…well persona wise…  
  
* Author's notes are in asterisks and I tend to swear so read the no cuss version and don't flame… *  
  
* If you have not read "Through Soccer and Sympathy Comes Love," then I advise you to read it. This fic will make a hell of a lot more sense *  
  
  
Tai has been dating Sora for two weeks now; Matt and Mimi have been dating for two weeks as well. Eve is pitifully alone, she got her friends hooked up and she doesn't find anyone at Tsukau Kotae worth her time of day. No one is really that interesting in this fortress of hell; this high school gives the harness of reality for our teens. Everyone is divided into three main groups the cool, the normal and the barely-know-their-alive. How sad to be apart of the barely-know-their-alive group, for to know that no one knows of your living existence is a pity, but there is nothing you can do about it. As we move on our favorite talk too much for their own good teens are having their life made for them, well except for Eve, who wants to be single and not dating, ne? It's a life made in heaven, right??? *Well don't expect me too tell you damn it! I didn't write this goddamn story so I could tell you what happened in the first bloody paragraph!!! READ, It will do you some good! *   
  
  
~Matt's Dream Sequence~  
  
  
"Matt…Matt…." A voice called.  
  
"What the fuck? Who the hell is calling my name? Is that you Tai?" Matt asked.  
  
"Matt are you truly happy right now?" the voice asked.  
  
"What the freak do you mean by that?" Matt asked.  
  
"You should know, your heart has been telling you something lately," the voice said.  
  
"What? There's nothing!" Matt said.  
  
"There's no freaking point in denying it, I know the bloody truth even if you don't admit it," the voice said.  
  
"So, you do know," Matt, said.  
  
" Yes I know damn it!!! I've known ever since that damned day you were sent to the hospital…ketsunoana," the voice said.  
  
"But I'm happy with Mimi, I don't want to break her heart," Matt explained.  
  
"Are you sure about that? I know you don't want to hurt her but if you're so happy with her why are you having this dream instead of dreaming about her?" the voice asked.  
  
"I don't know damn it!" Matt yelled.   
  
"You've got to go to school now, face reality and think about what I said," the voice said.  
  
"Wait! No!!! Damn it I can't face Mimi now!!!" Matt cried and found himself up and awake early in the morning. "Damn now how am I suppose to face them both without cracking?" Matt wondered. "Life just has to be so hard for me right now, I thought that was what I wanted! Now all of a sudden I think I'm wrong, but this could be the biggest mistake of my life if I do, do anything," Matt thought.  
  
  
~At Tsukau Kotae~  
  
"Hey Matt!" Tai called. "He seems a little bothered, what's wrong," Tai wondered.  
  
"Hey," Matt said.   
  
"Dude, what's wrong?" Tai asked.  
  
"It's nothing really," Matt said. "Nothing you would understand," Matt thought.   
  
"Alright, if you say so. Hey there's Sora and Eve's coming too," Tai said.   
  
"Great just the person I REALLY wanted to see," Matt thought.  
  
"Hey Tai, Hey Matt," Sora said.  
  
"Kora minna!" Eve said popping behind Sora.  
  
"Hey! How was self-defense yesterday?" Sora asked.  
  
Eve laughed, "It was fun…" "Stupid weaklings," Eve thought.  
  
Tai slowly backed away….  
  
"Don't worry I won't hurt ya, unless I have to… " Eve smiled.  
  
"I'll make sure not to do anything to piss ya off," Tai squeaked.   
  
Eve laughed again, "Alright whatever, shit we've got gym."  
  
"Hey where's Mimi?" Sora asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Matt yelled. Everyone's eyes were on Matt. "I guess it's kind of a relief that Mimi's not here, I only need to face one…" Matt thought.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Tai asked. "He's been real moody so far  
  
"Talk about a fucking spaz…" Eve mumbled.  
  
Matt glanced over at Eve…  
  
"Oh, heheh sorry!!! Oh damn I'm going ato!!!" Eve said and ran off.  
  
"That was eh odd…" Tai said. "Wonder what that was all about…" Tai thought.  
  
"Come on let's get going or the bitch will get pissed off at me again," Sora said.  
  
"Chill chicky chill," Tai said.  
  
"Hey who you calling chicky?" Sora glared at Tai as they were walking to gym class.  
  
"My bitch," Tai said.  
  
"I'm your bitch now eh? Well you're my pompous asshole," Sora joked.  
  
"Get a bloody room," Matt grumbled and walked past the two.  
  
"What got shoved up his ass this morning?" Sora said.  
  
"I don't know but I'm going to find out what the hell is wrong with him," Tai promised.  
  
  
In the girls change room…  
  
"Eve what was that with you and Matt?" Sora asked.  
  
"What?!" Naru asked. Naru Shisuto, a stuck up bitch how thinks she's all that. A heinous, snobby, bitch! Doesn't she sound like fun?!  
  
Sora and Eve turned around and looked at Naru.  
  
"Did I just hear right? Eve you're crushing on Matt? I though he was with Mimi! I thought you were her friend!" Naru exclaimed.  
  
Sora was about to speak, but Eve insisted that she would instead.  
  
"First of all I DON'T LIKE MATT!!! Second I AM MIMI'S FRIEND!!! Ah, third keep your big ass nose out of OUR business, or I'll shove it up your ass!" Eve yelled.  
  
A roar of laughter filled the change room. Naru was completely insulted.  
  
"Egh," Naru snorted and whipped her head around. "She's going to pay…" Naru thought.  
  
"Anyways I don't know he was just pissing me off, I don't think we click, you know?" Eve said. "He makes me feel so uncomfortable when I'm just standing up, it's been like this ever since the day I met him," Eve thought.  
  
"I've sensed something between you two maybe it's tension," Sora said. "Or perhaps something else? No way! Could it?" Sora wondered.  
  
"Probably, come on let's go to the hell forbidden field for …gym," Eve said. "I hope we get to actually do something today…" Eve thought.  
  
Sora laughed at her friend and they walked out of the change room…  
  
Out in the field…  
  
Matt and Tai were sitting on the field waiting for Mr. Chikushoume's instructions.  
  
"Matt, what's up with you today?" Tai asked him. "Maybe this time he'll answer me," Tai hoped.  
  
"Nothing, for the last time!" Matt shouted. "Why won't Tai just shut up?! I know he cares but I need some time to think damn it!" Matt thought.   
  
Heads all turned to Matt, staring at him, waiting for a reason for his out burst.  
  
"Ishida what's this all about?" Mr. Chikushoume asked.  
  
But before Matt could answer…  
  
"KORA!!! I'm here Mr. Chikushoume!" Eve shouted. "God what the hell happened?" Eve wondered.  
  
"Ah Eve, thank you for joining us, please take a seat," Mr. Chikushoume insisted.  
  
Eve took a seat beside Tai. * If you people don't remember Eve physically trains with the guys…*   
  
"Kora Eve chan," Tai whispered.  
  
"Kora Tai chan," Eve whispered back.   
  
"Well men-" Mr. Chikushoume began.  
  
"AHEM!" Eve interrupted.   
  
"Well…eh kids today we're going to be learning martial arts!" Mr. Chikushoume said.  
  
A big grin went across Eve's face, she laughed quietly but evilly as well. Concern was all over Tai's face he wasn't too thrilled about it.  
  
"We're going to be in partners, BUT I'm choosing them, those poor weaklings like Kido are going to complain that the stronger guys pick on 'em," Mr. Chikushoume said.  
  
"HEY! I resent that!!!" Joe complained.  
  
"Shut up prissy boy!" Mr. Chikushoume yelled.   
  
* Joe fans don't flame me!!! Seriously I have nothing big against him!!! *   
  
"Alright the names I call next are partners! Kido and Izumi! Kamiya and Ishigma! Ishida and Suzukaze!" Mr. Chikushoume shouted.  
  
Loud gasps came from all the mouths on the field; poor Matt stuck with Eve…the killer. Matt's palms were getting sweaty, and this heart started to beat faster and faster. He remembered the first gym period he had with Eve, just as if it was yesterday….  
  
~FLASH BACK~  
  
"Whoa! Sora you're awfully good! You'll be playing soccer with the boys now! All right Eve your turn! You're facing Matt!" Mrs. Oban said.  
  
"Yay! Whoopee!" Eve said sarcastically. "Now I understand the Oban part," Eve said.   
  
* Oban= bitchy old hag *  
  
"Don't worry princess I'll go easy on you," Matt said coldly.   
  
"Doesn't matter I know I suck but, bring it on jackass," Eve said.   
  
"Go!" Mrs. Oban  
  
Eve got the ball Matt came by and slapped her ass. While still in shock, Matt stole the ball.   
  
Eve being who she is (^_^ or me!) ran up to him and checked him and stole the ball. Matt was pushed off about almost two meters (seven feet) away and landed on his ass.   
  
"Oww, that hurt! Stupid bitch! I'm gonna get her! I won't let her show me up like Sora did Tai." Matt thought.  
  
He, enraged ran up to her and checked her with all his might. Eve jerked back less than a meter away (two or three feet).   
  
"I never knew guys pmsed," Eve smirked.   
  
She then checked him with half all her power and he went flying about what seemed to be almost four meters away (about 11 feet)!   
  
"Matt!!!!" Mimi screamed!   
  
While opening his eyes to regain consciousness Eve had already scored.  
  
"Your soccer skills can improve Eve, there is a lot of room for improvement, but Matt just went flying! HA! Sorry… You will physically train with the boys," Mrs. Oban said.   
  
Eve then shrugged and rubbed her shoulder and helped Matt up. A roar of laughter came from the guys. Everyone returned to the change rooms   
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
"Eek!" was all Matt could say. "Oh boy, how the hell am I suppose to last without doing anything? She's so, so…ack! Oh God damn it why me?! Why the hell did I have to go and do something so fucked up and fall for her!" Matt thought.   
  
"First of all I want you to try and flip the person behind you, put your arm to their neck from behind, as if they're choking you," Mr. Chikushoume instructed.  
  
"Um… so… do you… eh?" Matt mumbled. "Damn it, I sound really screwed right-" Matt lost his train of thought. Eve already put her arm around Matt's neck; his heart rate was racing rapidly, his palms got sweatier, he thought he would be able to faint right there right now…but he didn't. He put his hands on Eve's arm, worried that she would freak at his sweaty palms.  
  
"His hands are a bit sweaty, I guess he's nervous I may hurt him," Eve thought. Eve giggled softly.  
  
"What's so funny?" Matt asked looking up at her face.  
  
"Nothing," Eve replied and gave him a little smile.  
  
Matt felt queasy, he head was spinning, he began to lean forward, and he still had his hand gripped on Eve's arm. She wasn't aware that he was passing out, so she didn't give in, she held him back but his weight was too great for her since she was not prepared. Matt fell back on Eve causing them both to fall….  
  
"AH SHIT!" Eve shouted.   
  
Matt regained consciousness and realized where he was…  
  
"DAMN," Matt thought, "what the hell happened? How did I get here?"   
  
"Umm Matt would you eh mind getting off me before I throw you off????" Eve shouted.  
  
She kind of caught everyone's attention, oops!!! All the guys turned around to see Matt on top of Eve…ack *I'm not a big Matt fan…I feel dirty *  
  
All the guys started whistling and hooting, Eve could feel the blush rushing through her cheeks, Matt as well. Matt slowly got up with the assistance of Tai who was trying to refrain himself from joining the rest of the mentally undeveloped guys who were having the time of their lives right now.   
He noticed Matt's blush, "Hmmm maybe, just maybe Matt has feelings for Eve???" Tai thought.   
  
Eve quickly got up, her face was flush and she was so embarrassed. "Oh God," She mumbled.   
  
"Ishida you can flirt with her later, but this is gym class!!!!" Mr. Chikushoume shouted.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Matt exclaimed. "What the fuck???? Oh my god! Even the son of a bitch knows," Matt thought.  
  
"Do I look like a dumbass, Ishida? I DON'T THINK SO! Not like you can control your horny little urges but I don't need any bull shit with you public display of affection," Mr. Chikushoume yelled.   
"Excuse me? Did you just-" Matt began.  
  
Eve looked flush, never had she ever been so embarrassed. The humiliation was too extreme….  
  
"AHHHHH!!! Damn it!!!!" Eve yelled.  
  
"Suzukaze, explain your self!!!" Mr. Chikushoume demanded.  
  
"I'm PMSing!!! Yeah, you heard me I'm PMSing! Yeah, I'm at the time of month! Do you have any Midol? I don't think so! Ack!" Eve shouted and stormed off. "Fucking little ass holes…" Eve mumbled.  
  
Tai watched Eve walk off he couldn't help but think…  
  
"Explains a lot then…" Yurasu said. Yurashu Kashira, a typical low-life athlete who's life revolves around making other people feel shittier about themselves and make him feel better. Wow isn't that the life.   
  
"Hey shut the hell up!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Sorry did I offend your fucking girlfriend? Wait don't you have a damn girlfriend already? That Tachikawa chick?" Yurasu asked.  
  
"Yeah," Matt replied.  
  
"Oh I see! Man you rock! Playing two chicks at once! Maybe you can teach me a few things! I knew the chicks liked ya but I didn't think you'd be the type of guy to screw with their heads," Yurasu explained.  
  
"It's not like that, damn it!!!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Sure, whatever, it's our little secret, okay" Yurasu said.  
  
"Matt, what the hell is he talking about? Is it true? Are you playing Eve and Mimi???" Tai asked. "That would explain a lot though, but …but he wouldn't do that," Tai thought.  
  
"NO!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Ishida I had enough of your bull shit get out!" Mr. Chikushoume yelled.   
  
"FINE!" Matt yelled he walked off, furious. "What is wrong with me?" Matt wondered.  
  
Tai watched Matt walk off, as he did when Eve left. He needed to talk to them, there was something going on and it could hurt someone in the process…. Tai went off to go talk to Matt.  
  
  
~Girls Change Room~  
  
Eve was sitting quietly on the bench, not moving, nor speaking, just thinking. The rest of the girls came in from their gym class…  
  
"Eve? Eve what's wrong?" Sora asked.   
  
"What? Oh um…" Eve began. "Damn it…" Eve mumbled.  
  
"I heard some yelling from your field, I could only make out a little of it, but I heard Matt's and your name a lot. Do you wanna talk about it?" Sora asked.  
  
But before Eve could answer there was a loud bang, caused by opening of the door…  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?!?" Mimi demanded.  
  
"Who?" Sora asked.  
  
"The tramp, the skank, the WHORE!" Mimi shouted.  
  
"That's a lot of people Mimi," Sora said.  
  
"EVE!" Mimi yelled.  
  
"What?" Sora's eyes grew wide.  
  
Eve got up from the bench and went over to the door with her bag…  
  
"What a choice of words but I would prefer tempestuous bitch," Eve said.  
  
"Oh well fine, I know what you're trying to pull! You're trying to take my Matt!!!!" Mimi yelled.  
  
Gasps went all around the room, whispers and quiet murmurs began.  
  
"What? Sorry to disappoint you hun but no. Mimi what started this?" Eve asked.  
  
"I heard Matt talking to Tai about liking you, and perhaps dumping me for you. He didn't want to hurt me but…I FOUND OUT!" Mimi explained.  
  
"It doesn't mean I want Matt, he's not my type…" Eve said.  
  
"Oh so you're saying that he's not good enough for you now???? Well you know what I'm not going to give him up without a fight!" Mimi declared.  
  
"Mimi what are you saying!?!" Sora asked.   
  
"I'm going to fight this tenpostus bitch!" Mimi said.  
  
"Tempestuous and are you sure that's a good idea????" Eve asked, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"YES!" Mimi answered. Well Mimi must have been blinded by rage because she didn't remember that Eve took Martial Arts ^_^.  
  
"Mimi please don't!!!!" Sora pleaded, "She's going to get hurt!!!" Sora thought.  
  
"No, I knew there was something about you when I met you, you bitch," Mimi said.  
  
"Eve please…" Sora pleaded once again…   
  
"You know I won't hurt her intentionally, but if she goes after me…tomuraegasin," Eve explained.  
  
Mimi moved towards Eve, glaring at her she raised her hand and…Eve grabbed it. She twisted Mimi's arm and held it behind her back. Eve pushed her towards the wall.  
  
"Look, I don't want Matt, all I want right now is a shower, and that's where I'm going. Don't come to me bitching again, I'm PMSing today. Don't make any conflict, it's fucked up enough, I don't want any mellow-drama in this school as if it was some soap opera. You should have this conversation with your boyfriend, I'm just what was left of our friendship…." Eve said and walked into the shower area.  
  
"Owww…that hurt," Mimi said rubbing her arm.  
  
"I told you…" Sora said.  
  
  
~Outside the Girl's Change Room~  
  
"Hey Naru!" Matt called.   
  
"Yes Matt?" Naru asked.  
  
"Have you seen Eve?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah she's in the shower room, right there," Naru said.  
  
"Thanks," Matt said.  
  
"No problem," Naru said and walked off.  
  
Matt was waiting patiently outside the door, but all of a sudden he dropped his book, while attempting to get it he kicked it into the shower/change room.  
  
"Damn it," he mumbled. Matt slowly walked into the room, unaware that a very naked Eve was right there…  
  
Eve screamed. Matt's eyes widened but then blushed horribly.   
  
"Oh my God what the hell are you doing here?" Eve yelled. She quickly grabbed a towel and kicked Matt out of the room. She threw the book at him as well… * Did you notice that in all my fics Matt gets beat up by Eve??? *   
  
"Owww holy shit that hurt…" Matt said. His head felt nothing but throbbing pain. He turned his head but to only find…Mimi!!  
  
"Matt Ishida, either I have gone delusional or you were just in the girls change room!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"It's not what you think, I accidentally kicked my book into the change room and I went to go get it, but Eve just finished taking a shower and-" Matt began.  
  
"Oh my God, you didn't, you didn't see her naked did you?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I did but not intentionally!!! She kicked me after she saw me and here I am against the wall in pain," Matt explained.  
  
"Matt earlier I heard you and Tai discussing Eve, I know…" Mimi explained.  
  
"What, Mimi you…" Matt stuttered.  
  
"Weren't suppose to know? Well too damn late your secret's out," Mimi said.  
  
Sora and Tai were walking down the hall when they came across the arguing pair.  
  
"What's going on?" Tai asked.  
  
"I don't know…" Sora said.  
  
"Matt what's going on?" Tai asked.  
  
"Tell them Matt, wait they probably know since I am the one to know last," Mimi said near tears.  
  
"Mimi I think we all need to talk," Sora suggested.  
  
Just then Eve walked out of the change room.  
  
"Kora minna," Eve said.  
  
Everyone's head turned around and saw Eve.  
  
"Oh look it's the girl of the hour, Matt why won't you just dump me right now and go screw over Eve, I mean you already saw her naked you might as well get over with it," Mimi cried and stormed off.  
  
"You told them?" Eve asked quietly. Matt nodded his head. Eve walked off in the opposite direction.  
  
"You go off after her, we'll talk to Mimi," Tai said.  
  
Matt nodded his head and ran off after Eve. Sora and Tai went off after Mimi.  
  
"Eve!!!" Matt called.  
  
Eve turned around, "What?"   
  
"We need to talk," Matt explained.  
  
"I really don't have anything to discuss with you," Eve said.  
  
"Look," Matt began.  
  
"No you look! Do you like Mimi?" Eve asked.  
  
"Yes, no" Matt replied.  
  
"Do you like me?" Eve asked.  
  
"No, yes" Matt replied.  
  
"So what? Are you a damned misogynist or something???" Eve asked.  
  
"NO!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Well make up your mind," Eve said.  
  
" But I just…" Matt said.  
  
"Matt, don't do anything stupid. Mimi's great, she's really upset. You don't choose a tempestuous bitch over a sweet pretty chicky all right? It's not in your nature," Eve said.  
  
"But I like you," Matt explained.  
  
"Then get over me," Eve said.  
  
At that moment Matt grabbed Eve and kissed her right there. Eve pushed away and slapped him.  
  
"Sorry…" Matt apologized.  
  
"Where's my apology?" Mimi asked while crying.  
  
"Oh shit she saw it," Matt thought.  
  
* Well you're probably wondering how the freak did Mimi get there? Well Tai and Sora convinced her to go talk things out with Matt and Eve and she went and found well you know…I feel dirty ack *  
  
"How would you like it if I just kissed any guy?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Mimi…" Matt said.  
  
Mimi grabbed the first guy she saw and damn it so happened to be Tai, she was blinded by pain and hurt this time. She kissed Tai right there; Sora's eyes grew large, not only at the fact that she kissed Tai but the fact that he kissed her back. When Mimi broke apart Sora's eyes turned red with fire.   
  
"DAMN IT!!! Can't we just resolve our petty little differences? I just want everything to be okay again!" Eve shouted.  
  
"I don't think these are petty problems anymore Eve," Sora said glaring at Tai.  
  
Sora had a sudden urge to kiss someone else and um…guess what it was Matt. Sora never thought that she and Matt had any potential but again that was before she kissed him.  
  
"Wow," Sora and Matt said.   
  
"What? Sora!!?!!" Tai asked.  
  
"You kissed her back!" Sora said.  
  
"What? No I didn't!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Yes you did!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Oh whatever," Eve said and walked off.  
  
No one noticed….  
  
~Next Day~  
  
"Tai!!! Tai!!!" Sora yelled crying.  
  
"Sora what's wrong?" Tai asked.  
  
Sora handed Tai a letter.  
  
  
Minna,  
  
I hope you all can settle your problems, because I simply can't take it any more. It could just be the whole PMS factor though. If you think we have no more problems there here's a bloody list.  
  
Matt likes me (somehow) Matt kissed me  
Matt is still going out with Mimi Mimi hates me  
Mimi kissed Tai Tai kissed Mimi back  
Sora kissed Matt and liked it Matt liked it too (I can tell)  
Sora and Matt now have potential   
Tai and Sora are mad at each other  
  
There will probably be more, like a damned soap opera, the one thing I didn't need, a teen mellow-drama. Until you can settle things I'm out, I'm gone and I had enough bull shit. I want everything to be okay; I just spent the last hour crying and packing…   
  
Ato  
  
Eve   
  
  
"She ran away…." Tai said. A single tear fell onto the note.   
  
The End…well for part 1  
  
Yeah well, I couldn't think of much a plot line so I threw in some crazy crap. If YOU have any ideas I'm free to listen. This was really bad but I don't care who ever said I had to be satisfied with everything I wrote, ne? This is going be in two parts I think, maybe equally as long heheh. Send whatever crazy shit to shortythebunny@yahoo.com  
http://animefiction.cjb.net  
please review…arigato!   
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Through Soccer and Sympathy Comes Love: The Sequel  
Painful Secrets:  
Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: grrr I don't own Digimon blah crap shit….  
  
*Author's notes are in asterisks and I tend to cuss so um I advise you to read the other version if you dun like dat crap…*  
  
Tai was completely shocked, he shoved the piece of paper in his pocket and glanced  
over at Sora.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Sora sniffed.  
  
"We have to get her," Tai said.  
  
"Where do we start?" Sora asked.  
  
"You've known her longer than I have!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"She's not your average Mimi," Sora said "but you would know how Mimi IS."  
  
"Sora you kissed Matt!!! You liked it damn it!" Tai reminded her.  
  
"Yeah? So what if I liked it? You asked for it!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
" I did- Sora we should stop arguing, we need to go get Eve back," Tai said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, we'll talk later," Sora said.  
  
"Should we get Matt???" Sora asked.  
  
"Wasn't he and Mimi the reason Eve left?" Tai pointed out.  
  
"Yeah good point let's go!" Sora yelled and ran off.  
  
"Sora wait!!!" Tai called and ran after her, unaware that Eve's letter had fallen out of his pocket.  
  
Matt was walking down the hall looking for Eve when he found her letter. He raced outside and ran into…Mimi!  
  
"Matt!" Mimi shouted.  
  
"Not now, I have to go get Eve * Do you Mimato fans hate me? *" Matt said.  
  
"It's always her…" Mimi said quietly with her head hanging low.  
  
Matt handed her the piece of paper, her eyes widened and nodded at Matt. They were off. * where???? *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sora do we even have the slightest clue where the hell she could be?" Tai asked.  
  
"I have a few places in mind…" Sora told Tai.   
  
"Where?" Tai asked.  
  
"No time just follow me!" Sora said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where could she be?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I don't know damn it!" Matt yelled, "Sorry."  
  
Mimi stood silently; she couldn't help but feel guilty…  
  
"Her house!" Matt blurted out.  
  
"What? Her house? She ran away retard!" Mimi said.  
  
"Her old house!!!" Matt exclaimed….  
  
And at that very same moment Tai and Sora had arrived at Eve's old home, it was still her house, for her parents had never put it up for sale. They would come to their house at least once every two months and every month a housekeeper would come.   
  
"Shhhh," Tai said as he opened the door.  
  
At that very moment a flying leg came at Tai! Tai screamed in pain, Sora watched in horror as Tai went flying out the front door.  
  
"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Eve yelled and ran over to Tai who was sadly attempting to get up.  
  
"Oh my God! Tai I am so sorry!!!" Eve said.  
  
"No, no my bad," Tai managed to say.  
  
"Can you walk?" Sora asked.  
  
"Um let me see…" Tai said and tried to get up, he could just barely walk at all, so Eve and Sora had to help him into the house.  
  
"Is this how you treat all your god damn visitors?" Tai asked.  
  
"You should have called at least I wouldn't have been SCARED SHITLESS!!!" Eve explained.  
  
"When you run away you don't expect anyone to find you!" Sora pointed out.  
  
"True, I knew you would probably think of this house but you were always so bad with directions and maps. I mean it took almost 20 fricking houses and wrong addresses until you could find my house before," Eve explained.  
  
"Yeah well this was different I was worried," Sora said.  
  
"Eve we're here to take you back," Tai said.  
  
Eve laughed. "Take me back? What the hell are you going to do? Drag me?" Eve asked.  
  
"We're not going to force you, in a matter of fact we can't! We just want to talk to you," Tai said.  
  
"Well go ahead talk away," Eve said. *Aww I'm being mean =( *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is this the place?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I think so," Matt said and approached the door.  
  
Matt knocked on the door, no answer. The door handle was unlocked, Eve must have forgot to lock it after she helped Tai in the house. Matt slowly opened the door when . . . WHAM!!!! Eve punched him!  
  
"Matt!!!" Mimi screamed.  
  
"Bloody fucking shit I did it again!" Eve yelled.  
  
"Did what?" Sora asked.  
  
"I just punched Matt!" Eve yelled.  
  
Sora and Tai rushed over to the door.   
  
"Don't you people EVER wait for the door to be answered, holy shit," Eve said.  
  
"Didn't your mother tell you not to hit people?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yes, but I do this for my own self-protection, that's okay ^_^," Eve explained.  
  
"Are you okay Matt?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine, hey what happened to you?" Matt asked noticing that Tai was slightly hunched over.  
  
"I was kicked," Tai mumbled.  
  
"SORRY!!!" Eve yelled.   
  
"It's just one person after another isn't it? Who's next me?" Mimi muttered.  
  
Eve glared evilly at Mimi, Mimi glared back... *I think there's some tension! *  
  
"Stop it!" Sora demanded, "Where here to solve things not get them worse now get in the damn house and talk!"  
  
Everyone look shocked at first but then walked into the house. They all sat around the living room table and were quiet until Sora spoke up.  
  
"Can one of us just tell us what we can do and what the hell is everyone's problem?" Sora pleaded.  
  
"You all know my problem," Mimi said glaring at Eve once again.  
  
"Yes we do and frankly I have heard enough of your god damn accusations about me. You've only known me for about two weeks and a half and there you are..." Eve said   
  
"I know you're out for Matt," Mimi mumbled quietly but loud enough for them to hear it barely.  
  
Matt was about to say something but didn't know if it would make the whole situation worse. This was almost too confusing for him to handle much longer.  
  
Eve screamed. "God damn it! I'm not out to get Matt! He's not even my type!!! What I am out to get is people who piss me off!! And alongside of Britney Spears, Jennifer Love Hewitt and Justin Timberlake's fro, you're next! Talk about paranoid, holy shit! Oh yeah, I really want Matt! He is like so mine! So like if you like want him, you'll like have to like fight for him!!!" Eve yelled and rolled her eyes in disgust.  
  
"Anything else?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yeah do you have any Midol?" Eve asked.  
  
Mimi glared evilly at Eve, who had a confused look on her face.  
  
"What? I'm serious!!!" Eve exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'm all out," Mimi said. *Could of fooled me *  
  
"Sora?" Eve said.  
  
"Sorry," Sora said.  
  
"Damn, I'm going to make tea, that'll make it better for a little while, do any of you want some?" Eve asked.  
  
"Sure," they all said.  
  
"She may put poison in it though," Mimi thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Joe!" Izzy said.  
  
"Hey Izzy! Where is everyone?" Joe asked.  
  
"I don't know...." Izzy said.  
  
"Where could they be?" Joe asked.  
  
"Hmmmmmm...." Izzy said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Matt, what's wrong with me?" Mimi asked.  
  
"What? Mimi nothing's wrong with you!" Matt said.  
  
"Then why don't you love me anymore?"   
  
"Mimi, I do but not really. What I mean is um. I can't explain it in words," Matt said.  
  
"but…" Mimi said.  
  
"but I know I don't feel the same way about you as I use to. I like Eve now…" Matt said.  
  
"Yes her! Always her! Why are we here? Because of Eve! Needy, demanding, violent look at me, look at me, Eve! Eve who glares at me, evilly. Eve who probably looks for someone to beat up, she's paranoid! Who's going to hurt her?!" Mimi yelled.  
  
"You just did, bitch." Eve said. She was actually quite pissed off, as I would be. She put the plate of tea down on a table. She walked up to Mimi and grabbed her shirt collar and pushed her against the wall. "Now listen to me, I am not conceited, needy or demanding. All I wish for is a little goddamn understanding. Understanding you get that??? You know I'm just repeating this because you don't seem to be able to get the point when you first hear it. I am not bully or looking for someone to hurt. I am being myself; damn it and if you don't like me, don't get in my face! I am not paranoid for thinking people are out to get me! I have been mysteriously attack on several different occasions! So before you give me bull shit and judge me on my looks, my evil glares and my drop kick get to know me, bitch. Now get out of my face you're pissing me off." Eve said and glared at Mimi. Mimi slowly walked away gradually.  
  
"You know what? I'll save you the trouble, I'm out," Eve said and left the room.  
  
"Tea anyone?" Mimi said, grinning. * tee hee *  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?!?!" Matt yelled. Mimi looked hurt, she and Matt just stood there looking at each other.  
  
"This is more dramatic than ever," Sora whispered to Tai.  
  
"I know, but you know…you and me still have our um problems," Tai reminded Sora, which was a dumb ass thing to do.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot," Sora said glaring at Tai. * Over glaring in this part eh? *  
  
"I'm mad at you too damn it, you can't just put it out on me! You kissed Matt!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Holy shit, I wouldn't have kissed Matt if you hadn't kissed Mimi back!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't kiss Mimi back!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Yes you did!" Sora and Mimi yelled.  
  
Tai and Sora looked at Mimi.  
  
"What??? He did!" Mimi said.  
  
"Stay out of this bitch!" Sora shouted.  
  
"Sora! What the hell???" Mimi said, shocked.  
  
"If it wasn't for you and you being over obsessed with Matt we wouldn't be here! If you hadn't kissed Tai, then we wouldn't be fighting. Is that all you think about? Yourself? Your happiness?" Sora yelled.  
  
Mimi was silent; she had never realized that Sora had felt that way. "Perhaps I have been rather bitchy lately. Maybe Sora is right, maybe I do only think about myself? It's just that I'm hurting right now, I feel miserable, so I guess that makes me make other people miserable," Mimi's train of thought was lost when Eve came into the room.  
  
"What the hell is going on now?" Eve asked. * Geez I'm really pmsy *  
  
"It's her again, always her, when I'm trying to come to peace it's always her who comes," Mimi thought to herself.  
  
"Yeah everything should be okay," Tai said.  
  
"No it won't," Matt said.  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
"If we don't solve our goddamn problems now then we're going to be fucked up for a long time, so we might as well try now," Matt said.  
  
"He's right, I don't want to be like this forever," Eve said.  
  
"So now what? Are we going to hug and rejoice?" Tai said.  
  
"Well we might as well solve the problems that got me so pissed off in the first place," Eve suggested.  
  
"Okay so that's…me and Mimi," Tai said.  
  
"Just remind me why don't you!" Sora muttered.  
  
"Oh God," Eve mumbled and walked out of the room.  
  
"What? What? What the hell do you want from me???" Tai yelled.  
  
"I want you to admit it!!!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Admit it? Will that make you happy? Alright then I admit it I kissed her back!!!" Tai shouted.  
  
Sora just looked at him for a few seconds, no speaking just looking. She slowly got up and ran out the door.  
  
"What? You told me to admit it!!! God damn…" Tai said and ran after her.  
  
"Sora!!!" Tai called as he walked around the area he had seen Sora run off to. The area was very quiet and had rough landscaping. It was a beautiful area it was so peaceful. Well of course it WOULD be peaceful if Tai wasn't running and screaming like a psychotic maniac ^_^. It was beginning to get dark, Tai had finally found Sora; she was sitting on the edge of a cliff. His mind raced with a million thoughts, but he wasn't sure what to think.  
  
"Sora?" Tai said softly, "Are you going to…"  
  
"Jump? What the hell kind of difference would that make?" Sora said.  
  
Tai's eyes widened, "Sora that was not even remotely funny."  
  
"Why would it matter?" Sora said, ignoring Tai's response.  
  
"It matters because I care about you," Tai said.  
  
"What would you do if I jumped right here, right now?" Sora said, not even looking at Tai.  
  
Tai sat beside Sora, "I would die, literally. I would jump right there after you," Tai said.  
  
Sora looked up at Tai, her eyes were full of tears, "Why?" She asked.  
  
"Why the hell not? I'd go insane with out you! I'm not complete with out you, now that I met you I wouldn't be able to live without you," Tai said with all seriousness.  
  
Sora looked at Tai, didn't say anything at all she just looked at him. She had never expected that kind of answer from him. She didn't even have any intention at all to jump! She hugged Tai and just laid in his arms, no distractions, just the clear night sky and the stars.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why?" Mimi said.  
  
"Pardon me?" Matt said.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me that you liked her?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I just didn't want to hurt you," Matt said.  
  
"Well you know what? Secrets are painful!!! Sooner or later I would have found out, and I did! In one of the most painful ways possible!" Mimi yelled.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I don't even know what I want anymore!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
Mimi looked up at him.  
  
"But I know what I don't want…" Matt said. * Geez that came off real rude…heheh *  
  
"Alright, so now what?" Mimi said.  
  
"I guess were just friends," Matt said.  
  
"Ah, hell we know that never happens," Mimi mumbled.  
  
"But this time I really do just want us to be friends," Matt said.  
  
"Okay," Mimi said and gave Matt a hug.  
  
"Kawaii," Eve said.  
  
"Huh?" Matt said.  
  
"Oh nothing, so I take it that everything's okay now? No teen drama?" Eve asked.  
  
"Nope," Mimi said.  
  
"Good, let's leave all that for Dawson's Creek and Popular," Eve said.  
  
"Hey, where's Tai and Sora?" Eve asked.  
  
"They went off," Matt explained.  
  
Eve sighed, "Aiya…why?" Eve asked.  
  
"Umm well I guess this is partly my fault…" Mimi admitted.  
  
"Aiya!!! Not because of the stupid kiss!!! Is it???" Eve asked.  
  
"Well umm…" Mimi trailed off…  
  
"Damn!" Eve muttered.   
  
"We're back!" Tai hollered.  
  
"So I guess everything's alright?" Eve asked.  
  
"Yup! Everything's okay!" Sora chirped.  
  
"Alright then so let's get home then, I'll go grab my stuff…" Eve said.  
  
"Okay," Tai said and walked outside followed by the others.  
  
"Damn I'm good!" Eve thought to herself. What is this??? Was this the whole plan all along??? Well I'll leave that for you to decided…  
  
Eve grabbed her bag and locked the doors. She watched her friends from the front porch…everything was going to be alright again…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora was walking down the halls of Tsukau Kotae, on her way to her next class. At that very moment Matt was also on his way to his next class, but he wasn't watching where he was going…  
WHAM! Yup, yup, yup he bumped right into her, books were scattered on the floor. Sora kneeled down to gather her books.  
  
"Damn, Sora I'm so sorry," Matt said and kneeled down to help her with her books.  
  
"It's alright," Sora said softly. For some strange reason she began feeling rather warm. Her palms began getting sweaty.   
  
Matt and Sora looked up at the same time, Sora looked into Matt's deep blue eyes, they seemed to sparkle. * I'm gagging right now… *  
  
"Well I should get to eh…class," Matt said and handed Sora her books. He slowly got up and walked off.  
  
Sora stood up, she wondered why she had all of a sudden felt so awkward around Matt…  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Tai asked from behind her, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Nothing," Sora said, she was still distracted….  
  
"Alright, you seem distracted," Tai said.  
  
" I'm fine really," Sora answered.  
  
"Okay I gotta go to class, see you later! Love you…" Tai shouted as he walked off.  
  
"Alright," Sora said.  
  
~THE END~  
  
GOD DAMN THAT SUCKED ASS! I AM SOOO SORRY!!! I PROMISE I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU!!! GOMEN NASAI!!! **SIGH** Well yeah that was kind of a fucked up ending. The 3rd part of this series will be up in a while, I have an idea but it's sickening…and if you understood that whole Matt part with Sora you would understand too…and don't you Taiora fans DARE flame me because you simply have no right at all to flame me! Some people…alright I'll just shut up now…_ ATO!  
  
e-mail: shortythebunny@yahoo.com  
site: http://taisora.cjb.met  
icq: 44473419  



End file.
